


Leather and Lace

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [18]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dicomaty of his lovers turns Horatio on</p><p>prompt: Lace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

Horatio watched as Calleigh walked out of the building and headed toward where Speed sat on his Ducati, his leathers hugging his body. He really hoped Calleigh wasn't planning on riding with him. Although the contrast of her in her high heels skirt pulled up to give the hint of the lacy tops of her stockings and garters and Speed in his leathers was an arousing contrast. There was very little that pushed his buttons like the combination of leather and lace and they both knew it was a kink of his. Looking at his watch, he wondered if he could beat his lovers home.


End file.
